doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dziesiąty Doktor
W przeciwieństwie do swojego poprzednika, który był nękany przez melancholię związaną z jego czynami podczas ostatniej wojny czasu, Dziesiąty Doktor prowadził żywiołowy i genialny sposób życia, kryjąc swoje winy. Jednakowoż, gdy wdawał się w konflikty, to jego cała energia skupiała się na heroizmie i obronie tych, których trzymał blisko. W przeciwieństwie do większości innych swoich inkarnacji, Dziesiąty Doktor miał sposobność flirtować z ludzkimi kobietami, jak Madame de Pompadour ([[Dziewczynka w kominku|TV:Dziewczynka w kominku]]) czy królowa Elżbieta I, która została jego żoną. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Jego naturalny magnetyzm sprawiał, że wiele kobiet, jak Clare Pope lub Christina de Souza otwarcie okazywały swoje zainteresowanie nim. ([[Partnerzy w zbrodni|TV:Partnerzy w zbrodni]]; [[Planeta umarłych|TV:Planeta umarłych]]) Nawet niektórzy mężczyźni byli przyciągani przez jego magnetyzm, co przyznał, choćby Jack Harkness. ([[Dźwięk bębnów|TV:Dźwięk bębnów]]) W później części swojego życia, zwłaszcza gdy podróżował bez towarzyszy, ciężar tego, iż jest ostatnim Władcą Czasu coraz bardziej przygnębiał go. Zbyt poruszony, wybuchał wściekłością. Przez Jedenastego Doktora został opisany jako "Ten, który żałował". Zapytany, podał dokładną liczbę dzieci, które znajdowały się na planecie Gallifrey, gdy ten był zmuszony spalić ją całą. Głównie podróżował z trzema towarzyszkami: Rose Tyler, Marthą Jones i Donną Noble. Każda z tych znajomości była ukształtowana przez romans. Wydawało się, że Dziesiąty Doktor kochał Rose, która pomagała mu wyleczyć jego psychiczne rany zdobyte podczas ostatniej wojny czasu, pozostawał kompletnie obojętny na oczywiste uczucia Marthy, a z Donną utrzymywał platoniczną znajomość. Po tym, jak był zmuszony do wyczyszczenia pamięci Donny, Dziesiąty Doktor unikał podróżowania z towarzyszami, robiąc jedyny wyjątek dla Majenty Pryce, która siłą weszła do TARDIS. Jego koniec nastąpił po tym, jak pochłonął olbrzymią ilość promieniowania jądrowego podczas ratowania życia dziadka Donny Noble, Wilfreda Motta. Świadomość swej niechybnej śmierci i uczuć, które żywił do wszystkich swoich towarzyszy, sprawiały mu trudność w chwili regeneracji. Biografia Odmieniony Gdy Dziewiąty Doktor wchłonął energię wiru czasowego od swojej towarzyszki, Rose Tyler i przeniósł go z powrotem do TARDIS, siły wiru czasowego zaczęły niszczyć każdą komórkę jego ciała, co zmusiło go do regeneracji. ([[Każdy swoją drogą|TV:Każdy swoją drogą]]) Przed regeneracją Doktor zdematerializował TARDIS z satelity 5, pozostawiając na niej nieśmiertelnego Jacka Harknessa. Dziesiąty Doktor nadal zamierzał wypełnić swoją obietnicę zabrania Rose na planetę Barcelona. Jednakże, gdy Rose zaczęła cierpieć emocjonalnie z powodu nagłej zmiany Doktora, ten zabrał ją z powrotem do Powell Estate w Londynie. W trasie przekonał ją, co do jego tożsamości, przypominając pierwszą rzecz, którą do niej powiedział, czyli "Biegnij". Zanim zdołali wylądować, Doktor zaczął cierpieć z powodu skutków ubocznych regeneracji, czyli np. maniakalnej nadpobudliwości. ([[Dzieci w potrzebie|TV:Dzieci w potrzebie]]) thumb|250px|Rose opiekuje się nieprzytomnym Doktorem Lądowanie awaryjne TARDIS w Powell Estate w wigilię 2006 roku, Doktor zapadł w śpiączkę życząc Jackie Tyler i Mickey'emu Smithowi "Wesołych Świąt". Następnego dnia, obudził się za wcześnie, by uratować Jackie i Mickey'ego przed zabójczą choinką świąteczną. Niestety chwilę później jedno z jego dwóch serc przestaje działać i ten znów zapada w śpiączkę. Kiedy TARDIS została teleportowana na statek Sycorax, którzy napadli na Ziemię i kontrolowali krew jednej trzeciej ludzkości. Doktor za pomocą oparów, które były spowodowane wylaniem się herbaty na obwody TARDIS, Doktor obudził się i wyzwał przywódcę Sycorax na pojedynek na miecze, podczas którego Władca Czasu został pozbawiony ręki. Ręka ta mu zaraz odrosła, gdyż Doktor nadal był w cyklu regeneracyjnym. Potem zdołał pokonać przeciwnika i rozkazał mu przyrzec, że ten nigdy nie wróci na tę planetę. Przywódca Sycorax złamał jednak swoją obietnicę i został zrzucony z lecącego nad Ziemią statku kosmicznego. Potem Doktor powiedział reszcie ludu Sycorax, by ci wrócili na swoją planetę i opowiedzieli innym rasom o ludziach i o tym, że Ziemia jest chroniona. Później, gdy obcy już odlatywali, premier Harriet Jones rozkazała Torchwoodowi zniszczyć statek obcych, co oburzyło Doktora. ([[Świąteczna inwazja|TV:Świąteczna inwazja]]) Tajemnica Platformy Jeden Podejmując kolejne podróże z Rose za pomocą TARDIS, Doktor odpowiedział na wezwanie lasu Cheem i odkrył gości z Platformy Jeden, na którą wziął Rose na ich pierwszej podróży. Powstrzymał tam cyborga Montodona Slemma przed żęciem lasu Cheema, ale nie udało mu się zapobiec jego zniknięciu. Sprawa ta zaintrygowała go, więc razem z Rose postanowił dowiedzieć się kto za tym stoi. ([[Growing Terror|Komiks:Growing Terror]]) Tropiąc gościa imieniem Cal MacNannovich, Doktor i Rose wyruszyli do Woldyhool, gdzie spotkali reżysera Zemma Fooliniego. Na miejscu dowiedzieli się o tym, że Cal zaginął. Podczas pobytu w Woldyhool, Doktor powstrzymał stwora Bajunx od zjadania obsady filmu Zemma. ([[Hyperstar Rising|Komiks:Hyperstar Rising]]) Podążając innym śladem, Doktor zaczął ścigać Skipa Pylenna, który zamierzał ukraść i sprzedać Hyposlipa 500 Rakkanoidom. Udało mu się go złapać i aresztować. ([[Death Race Five Billion|Komiks:Death Race Five Billion]]) Doktor wziął Rose do Uniwersytetu Rago Rago 56, by zebrać informacje o Platformie Jeden od Wybranych Uczonych z klasy 55. Na miejscu odkryli, że książki są pobierane do umysłów uczniów za pomocą urządzenia łączącego umysły. Jednakże program obsługujący to urządzenie został zainfekowany wirusem Macrobe. Doktor powstrzymał Macrobe od używania jego umysłu i TARDIS do rozsyłania swojego wirusa w całym czasie i przestrzeni. Jednakże sukces Władcy Czasu nie trwał długo, gdyż odkrył, że Wybrani Uczeni zniknęli. ([[The Macrobe Menace|Komiks:The Macrobe Menace]]) Korzystając z książki zabranej z Uniwersytetu Rago, Doktor i Rose trafili na Świat Gamma, gdzie ludzka kolonia robiła za obiekt polowań w jednym ze sportów tej planety. Planetą przewodzili pan i pani Pakoo. Doktor odwołał te rozgrywki na zawsze i odesłał ludzi z powrotem na Ziemię. Jakiś czas później dowiedział się, że małżeństwo Pakoo zostało porwane, chociaż wiedział, iż mieli oni tylko ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę. ([[The Hunt of Doom|Komiks:The Hunt of Doom]]) Doktor poznał prawdę dopiero, gdy Rose też zniknęła. Okazało się, że mściwy Elth z Balhoon, brat Moxxa z Balhoon, dowiedziawszy się o tym, iż jego brat został skazany na śmierć na Platformie Jeden, zaczął porywać innych gości z tejże platformy. Doktor, przypominając sobie swój własny smutek, uwolnił porwanych gości i przekonał ich, by razem z nim, pomogli Elthowi z jego smutkiem.([[Reunion of Fear|Komiks:Reunion of Fear]]) Nowe przygody z Rose Po ukończeniu zagadki Platformy Jeden, Doktor stracił swoją TARDIS na rzecz grupy Sontarian. Zszokowało go to, lecz zaprzyjaźnił się z Sontarianinem, Leroxem, którego nie prowadziła przez życie wojna czy rozlew krwi. Lerox próbował odzyskać Doktorowi jego statek. Natomiast Władca Czasu sprzymierzył się ze swoimi dawnymi wrogami, by zlokalizować Thanatosa, Zmorę Światów, czyli jedną z najpotężniejszych broni we wszechświecie. Gdy ją znaleźli, Thanatos zabił Snathę i uznał Sontarian za rasę, która jest w stanie stagnacji. Okazało się też, że Thanatos spiskował, by zniszczyć planetę Sontar. Na szczęście Lerox poświęcił się, udowadniając Thanatosowi, że Sontarianie są warci oszczędzenia. Doktor zostawił Leroxa z wiadomością, iż Sontarianie zbudują nową platformę kosmiczną nazwaną "Nadzieja Sontaru", w nadziei, iż Sontarianie nauczą się współczucia od Leroxa. ([[The Betrothal of Sontar|[Komiks:The Betrothal of Sontar]]) Gdy TARDIS utknęła w szlaku czasowym z Rose wewnątrz, Doctor utknął na tydzień na Powell Estate. Wprowadził się, więc do Mickey'ego Smitha, niszcząc jego życie, przyćmiewając go w meczu piłki nożnej czy rujnując jego randkę. Używając telewizora Mickey'ego, Doktor zapobiegł inwazji Ziemii przez rasę Bandrigan. Uświadamiając sobie, iż rujnuje życie Mickey'owi, wyprowadził się od niego i zamieszkał sam do momentu aż jego TARDIS wróciła. ([[The Lodger (komiks)|Komiks:The Lodger]]) Gdy Rose została na trochę w domu, Doktor podróżował z Gråttite o imieniu Grayla. Nie była ona długoterminowym towarzyszem, a podczas swoich podróży z Władcą Czasu zobaczyła tyle wszechświata ile chciała. Po kilku podróżach zechciała jednak wrócić na swoją rodzinną planetę, Gratt. ([[The Whispering Gallifrey|Komiks:The Whispering Gallifrey]]) thumb|250px|Rose i Doktor na Nowej Ziemii Po opuszczeniu Powell Estate, Doktor otrzymał wezwanie ze szpitala w Nowym Nowym Jorku, na Nowej Nowej Ziemii od Twarzy z Boe, którą poznał na Platformie Jeden. Inny gość tejże platformy, także mieszkał na Nowej Nowej Ziemii, w Nowym Nowym Jorku, a była nim Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17, wróg Doktora i Rose. Zdesperowana Cassandra, przejęła ciało towarzyszki Doktora i próbowała ją udawać. Jednakże, Doktor prześwietlił swojego wroga od razu, gdyż według niego Rose dziwnie się zachowywała. W szpitalu, Doktor dowiedział się, że Siostry z Plenitude tworzą ludzkie klony, by testować na nich lekarstwa na choroby. Cassandra zamknęła Doktora w jednej z komór dla chorych, a potem pozwoliła zarażonym biegać po szpitalu. Z jej niechętną pomocą, Doktor uleczył chorych, a potem siostry zostały aresztowane przez NNYPD. Doktor zdołał wreszcie porozmawiać z Twarzą z Boe, która powiedziała mu, iż spotkają się jeszcze raz, ostatni. Cassandra weszła do ciała swojego sługi Chipa , który umierał. Władca Czasu zabrał ją w przeszłość, by mogła umrzeć w ramionach młodszej siebie. ([[Nowa Ziemia|TV:Nowa Ziemia]]) Doktor próbował uratować matkę Eltona Pope'a przed Elementarnymi Cieniami z Howling Halls. ([[Miłość i potwory|TV:Miłość i potwory]]) Próbując udowodnić Rose, iż jest "ekspertem w temacie TARDIS", Doktor przypadkowo zmniejsza swój statek do rozmiarów muchy.([[Witch Switch?|Komiks:Witch Switch?]]) Zwiedzając zamek obcych, Doktor powstrzymał ucieczkę Mirrolingów z ich własnego wymiaru, zastępując sobą ludzi z tego wymiaru, za pomocą więzienia ich w lustrach. Jedną z ich ofiar była Rose. Doktor przechytrzył Mirrolingi i uwięził je w ich własnym wymiarze. ([[Mirror Image|Komiks:Mirror Image]]) Później Doktor powstrzymał Chalderanów przed kradzieżą lawy z jądra Ziemii. By ich powstrzymać, Władca Czasu musiał zniszczyć dwie trzecie wyspy Karakatoa, powodując erupcję wulkanu. ([[Under the Volcano|Komiks:Under the Volcano]]) Doktor i Rose udali się na stację kosmiczną orbitującą w okół Jowisza i powstrzymali droidy dezynfekujące od zmienienia obcej pokojowej planety z układu słonecznego w wysypisko. ([[The Germ War|Komiks:The Germ War]]) Później Doktor i Rose cofnęli się do 1914 roku, do Belgii, gdzie zostali schwytani podczas bitwy z niemieckim plutonem, któremu dowodził brutalny kapitan Rotmund i obca maszyna Warfreekz. Ostatecznie Rose zakończyła wojnę, śpiewając "Angels", piosenkę Robbie'ego Williamsa, gdyż słuchający myśleli, iż jest ona "Aniołem Śmierci". ([[Warfreekz!|Komiks:Warfreekz!]]) Chcąc zabrać Rose do jakiegoś baru na stek, Doktor przypadkowo przenosi ich na planetę Phijax IV. Gdy byli już na miejscu, Glutonoid rozkazał im walczyć, pod groźbą, iż zje Rose. Ostatecznie Doktor wstrzyknął Glutonoidowi tabletki TARDIS, które go zniszczyły. Gdy ten zginął, Władca Czasu zamknął klub walk. ([[Glutonoid Menace|Komiks:The Glutonoid Menace]]) thumb|250px|Doktor rozmawia z mnichem Doktor i Rose przypadkowo cofnęli się do roku 1879, do Szkocji, gdzie spotkali królową Wiktorię. Bracia przejęli Dom Torchwood, planując umieścić Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform na tronie Anglii. Korzystając z Koh-i-Noor, który był w posiadaniu księcia Alberta i komory światła zaprojektowanej przez George'a McLeisha, Doktor zniszczył wilkołaka, zanim ten zdołał ugryźć królową. W nagrodę, Doktor został mianowany "Sir Doktorem z TARDIS". Jednakże on i Rose zostali wygnani z Imperium Brytyjskiego, ponieważ ich zblazowany stosunek do niebezpieczeństwa denerwował królową. Doktor przypadkowo zainspirował królową do założenia instytutu Torchwood, którego zadaniem była obrona Ziemii przed przybyszami z kosmosu, a w szczególności samym Doktorem. ([[Ząb i pazur|TV:Ząb i pazur]]) Podczas wizyty w muzeum, Mickey Smith, Tylerowie oraz Doktor odkrywają posąg Rose. Doktor wyruszył do Rzymu, do roku 120, gdzie spotkał czującą maszynę zwaną GENIE, która spełniała życzenia. W serii paradoksalnych zdarzeń, Doktor i Rose stają się posągami, a potem wracają do swojej normalnej formy. Później Władca Czasu i Rose przenieśli się do okresu renesansu i wzięli trochę lekcji rzeźbiarstwa od Michała Anioła, a potem zostawiają posąg Rose w muzeum. Chcąc odwrócić chaos, który powstał dzięki życzeniom, Rose zażyczyła sobie, by GENIE żyła w spokoju. ([[Stone Rose|Proza:Stone Rose]]) Doktor i Rose powrócili do Londynu rok po inwazji Sycorax. Tym razem Doktor zatrzymał kilku obcych z rasy Waterhive przed utopieniem kilku żołnierzy z marynarki wojskowej, by zrobić z nich inkubatory dla swoich larw. By ich powstrzymać, Władca Czasu musiał ich zatomizować. ([[The Feast of the Drowned|Proza:The Feast of the Drowned]]) Próbując odwiedzić Chiny, Doktor i Rose zostali uwięzieni w wirtualnej rzeczywistości Londynu stworzonej przez nastolatka z problemami, Craiga Phillipsa, który chciał odzyskać swoją zmarłą siostrę. Craig wyrzucił Rose ze swojego świata, a Doktor nad nim zapanował. Za pomocą Cathryn Lloyd, która właściwie była Cyrelleodem z Happytimz Universal, firmy, która dała Craigowi moc tworzenia światów. Gdy Doktor zamknął wirtualny świat, Craig musiał zmierzyć się ze swoim smutkiem. ([[F.A.Q. (komiks)|Komiks:F.A.Q.]]) Oddzielony od Rose, po nieudanej wyprawie na Księżyc, Doktor spotkał archeologa o imieniu Frank Openshaw i odkrył kolejnego Daleka, który przetrwał ostatnią wojnę czasu. Doktor powstrzymał go od zmienienia każdego człowieka w Daleka, a potem uruchomił u niego autodestrukcję. ([[I am Dalek|Proza:I am Dalek]]) 250px|thumb|Doktor rozmawia z przywódcą Krillitan W 2007 roku, Doktor i Rose zaczęli pracować pod przykrywką w Deffry Vale High School, gdyż dostali poufną informację od Mickey'ego, który twierdził, iż z tą szkołą jest coś nie tak. Szkoła miała wysokie wyniki w egzaminach i znaki UFO. Doktor udawał nauczyciela fizyki, a Rose panią od obiadów. Na miejscu Władca Czasu spotkał swoją starą towarzyszkę Sarę Jane Smith, która również chciała zrobić dochodzenie w tej placówce. Sara miała nadal K9, który był popsuty. Doktor naprawił go, a ten potem zaczął im towarzyszyć. Grupa dowiedziała się, iż inteligencja uczniów zwiększa się dzięki krillitańskiemu olejowi dodawanemu do jedzenia. Krillitanie używali dzieci, by rozwiązać Paradygmat Skasis. Ten, który będzie miał rozwiązany ten paradygmat, będzie miał kontrolę nad wszechświatem. Brat Lassar, przywódca Krillitanów, próbował skusić Doktora wizją przywrócenia Gallifrey i Władców Czasu. Sarah jednak powstrzymuje Doktora od przyłączenia się do Krillitanów, przemawiając mu do rozsądku. Rozwściecza to wrogich obcych, więc próbują oni wyeliminować tych, którzy próbują ich powstrzymać. Zaganiają ich do kuchni, gdzie K9 poświęca się strzelając w beczkę z łatwopalną cieczą, co powoduje eksplozję, która rozsadza kuchnię i zabija Krillitanów. Doktor i jego towarzysze przed eksplozją uciekają tylnym wyjściem. Doktor zapytał Sarę czy ta chce znów z nim podróżować, ale ta odmówiła. W pożegnalnym prezencie, Doktor odbudował dla niej K9, dając mu wspomnienia jego wszystkich wersji. ([[Zjazd Absolwentów|TV:Zjazd absolwentów]]) 250px|thumb|Doktor i Madame de Pompadour na przyjęciu w Wersalu Doktor, Rose i Mickey udali się na SS Madame de Pompadour, do LI wieku, gdzie znaleźli narządy ciał załogi pracujące jako części statku przez roboty naprawcze, lecz brakowało im centralnej jednostki do komputera. Zrobili więc, wiele okien w czasie, które przenosiły ich do osiemnastowiecznej Francji, gdzie mogli skanować mózg Reinette Poison. Podczas badania statku, Doktor zagląda do każdego z okien i wielokrotnie ratuje Madame de Pompadour przed wcześniej wspomnianymi droidami. Gdy droidy zostały pokonane, Doktor zapytał się Madame czy ta nie chce zobaczyć gwiazd z bliska. Reinette czekała na niego sześć lat, a potem zmarła na chorobę płuc. Przed śmiercią napisała list, który potem został wręczony spóźnionemu Doktorowi. ("Dziewczynka w kominku") Rose zainfekowała się zjadającą esencje człowieka zainfekowanego Iagnońską larwą. Doktor wiedząc, że tylko zazdrość Rose może wypchnąć z niej obcego, więc wysłał ją do snu, w którym umawiał się z jej matką, a Mickey Smith miał amazońską dziewczynę. Sposób zadziałał i Rose wyzdrowiała. ([[The Green-Eyed Monster|Komiks:The Green-Eyed Monster]]) 250px|thumb|Doktor próbuje uciec przed otaczającymi go Cybermanami Podróżując w czasie, TARDIS z Doktorem, Mickey'em i Rose na pokładzie wpadła przez szczelinę czasową i wysłała ich do równoległego wymiaru, po czym maszyna obumarła z braku mocy zasilania. Doktor przywrócił jej moc, oddając dziesięć lat ze swojego życia, jednakże TARDIS potrzebowała dwudziestu czterech godzin do podładowania. Doktor początkowo był przeciwny wędrowaniu po równoległym świecie, lecz z powodu, iż nie mieli co robić, musiał się zgodzić. W tym samym momencie, Rose dowiedziała się, że w tym wymiarze, jej ojciec Pete Tyler żyje i odniósł wielki sukces. Chcąc go spotkać, Rose poszła do jego domu z Doktorem, zostawiając Mickey'ego samego. Doktor i Rose wkradli się na przyjęcie urodzinowe Jackie Tyler z równoległego wymiaru, podając się za kelnerów. Na tym samym przyjęciu, Władca Czasu dowiedział się, że w tym równoległym świecie, pewien sławny naukowiec, John Lumic, stworzył pierwszego Cybermana. Razem z grupą Apostołów i Pete'em Tylerem, do której dołączył Mickey, wkradli się do Cybus Industries. Na miejscu odkryli, że John Lumic został siłą "ulepszony" do poziomu Cyber Kontrolera. Doktor polecił Mickey'emu, by wkradł się do bazy Lumica, gdzie powinien uzyskać dostęp do kodu programującego procesy emocji u Cybermanów. Mickey zdobył potrzebne informacje i Doktor przeprogramował Cybermanów, którzy w wyniku tego "ulepszenia" zaczęli wybuchać. Niestety, jeden z apostołów, Ricky (Mickey z równoległego świata), zginął, więc Mickey postanowił zostać w tym świecie. Doktor i Rose bezpiecznie wrócili do swojego wymiaru. ([[Bunt Cybermanów|TV:Bunt Cybermanów]], [[Wiek Stali|TV:Wiek Stali]]) Po zostawieniu Mickey'ego, Doktor i Rose zostali wysłani do ciała królowej Svelne, która miała infekcję, zabijającą jej krwinki. Rose i Doktor ją wyleczyli i zdołali tym samym zakończyć dwustuletnią wojnę. (A Delicate Operation) Doktor i Rose zaprzyjaźnili się z umierającym Galathosem, który poprosił ich o wytropieniu Dramos, których uzdrawiająca krew mogłaby uzdrowić Galathon. Jednakże Doktor odkrył, iż Dramos są przyjazne, dzięki czemu Władca Czasu i Rose pomogli nawiązać sojusz pomiędzy Dramos i Galathon. ([[Blood and Tears|Komiks:Blood and Tears]]) Później Doktor wziął Rose do kafejki Terry'ego, gdzie spotkali Gastronautów i zatrzymali złego kucharza Rammziego, który chciał przejąć kawiarnię. ([[Fried Death|Komiks:Fried Death]]) Doktor zabrał Rose do domu, by zobaczyła się ze swoją matką. Na miejscu okazało się, że cała ludzkość została uwięziona w lodzie przez obce istoty. Doktor podwyższył temperaturę Ziemii, uwalniając ludzi. ([[:Bizarre Zero|Komiks:Bizarre Zero]]) Jakiś czas później, Doktor i Rose uwolnili ludzkich kolonistów ze "Świata Wumby". ([[Save the humans!|Komiks:Save the humans!]]) thumb|250px|Doktor dowiaduje się o utracie twarzy RoseDoktor i Rose mieli zamiar wybrać się do lat siedemdziesiątych XX wieku, do czasów rock 'n rolla. Jednakże nie udało im się wylądować w dobrym momencie i trafili do roku 1953, a dokładniej do dnia koronacji królowej Elżbiety II. Doktor usłyszał o tym, że ludzi tajemniczo znikają ze swoich domów, więc razem z Rose odwiedzili jeden z pobliskich budynków mieszkalnych, podając się za inspektorów jej wysokości. Władca Czasu znalazł tam babcię Connolly bez twarzy, ukrytą na górnym piętrze. Dowiedział się też, że to samo przytrafiło się do wszystkich innych porwanych. Podczas śledztwa, Doktor i Rose rozdzielili się, co ostatecznie skończyło się utraceniem twarzy Rose. Doktor udał się z Tommy'm Connolly'm do Magpie Electronics, gdzie sprzedawane były tanie telewizory, których właściciele tajemniczo ginęli. Tam odkryli, iż obca istota, nazywająca siebie "Transmisją", pożera ludzkie twarze, by stać się silniejsza. Jej planem było zjeść twarze wszystkich ludzi oglądających koronację królowej Elżbiety. Doktor udał się na antenę, która przekazywała transmisję wideo z koronacji, by nagrać "Transmisję" na kasetę i przy okazji oddając wszystkim ich twarze. ([[Latarnia głupców|TV:Latarnia głupców]]) W roku 1974, Doktor i Rose znaleźli owada, który porywał młodych ludzi i zastępował ich krwinki z jego własnymi. Władca Czasu znalazł jego kryjówkę i ją spalił, zabijając też owada. ([[Cuckoo-Spit|Proza:Cuckoo-Spit]]) Potem Doktor zabrał Rose na Phostris, by spotkać pierwszych ludzi, którzy podróżowali przez hiperprzestrzeń. Na miejscu odkrył, że ludzcy pionierzy zostali zniewoleni przez inteligentnego kota Mitzi, który podczas podróży przez wspomnianą wcześniej hiperprzestrzeń zdobył inteligencję i przewagę. Doktor powstrzymał kota przed atakiem na ludzkość, a po tym jak odkrył, że był to kot z dzieciństwa Rose, więc zredukował go do rozmiarów zwykłego kota i odstawił go na Powell Estate w roku 1990. ([[The Cat came black|Komiks:The Cat came black]]) Będąc w Wenecji, Doktor i Rose zaprzyjaźnili się ze znanym muzykiem operowym, Fredrickiem Gobbo, by zbadać operę, która nie powinna w tym mieście być. Odkryli, że tamtejszy właściciel, Magrillo, pobierał energię z muzyków operowych, by zasilić swoją maszynę zwaną Orkiestrą, która wysyłała w kosmos równania matematyczne. Doktor przeciążył ją, namawiając by Fredrick zaśpiewał fałszując. Wybuch ten zabił Magrilla, a Władca Czasu odkrył, że Orkiestra sprawiła, że Fredrick stał się znany. ([[Opera of Doom!|Komiks:Opera of Doom]]) W 2007 roku w Walii, Doktor odkrył, że Cynrodzy próbują przywrócić swojego boga Balora, poświęcając mu ludzkie życia. Został on przywrócony jako koszmary dzieci, ale wkrótce znów zginął. ([[The Nightmare of Black Island|Proza:The Nightmare of the Black Island]]) Doktor i Rose przybyli do Afryki w XXII wieku i spotkali Wurmy, które chciały zniszczyć swoich wrogów, Valnaxi, którzy przypadkowo przybrali formę ludzką po znalezieniu zaminowanej skarbnicy. Doktor pozbył się obu gatunków z Ziemi zanim zniszczyłyby one planetę. ([[The Art of Destruction|Proza:The Art of Destruction]]) Na Laylorze Doktor powstrzymał Witiku od wyganiania obcych z ich planety. ([[The Price of Paradise|Proza:The Price of Paradise]]) Doktor zaryzykował wyprawą na Sunset Strip, planetę bezprawia, na której mieszkali łowcy nagród i gangsterzy. Odkrył tam, iż jest zadłużony na milion kredytów u Mr. Lippizzanera, przywódcy gangu Trigger Brothers. Pomimo wysokiej nagrody wyznaczonej za jego głowę, Doktor powstrzymał Trigger Brothers i ich rywala, Dona Corpulone, od znalezienia jaja brokatowego ptaka, które jest wysadzane diamentami. Zmontował dwóch robotycznych detektywów, którzy aresztowali obie gangsterskie rodziny. ([[Gangster's Paradise|Komiks:Gangster's Paradise]]) Następnie Doktor i Rose odwiedzili futurystyczny park przypominający las w Anglii. Spotkali tam robota przebranego za czarownicę i powstrzymali byłego pracownika przed sabotowaniem parku w ramach zemsty. ([[Down the Rabbit Hole|Komiks:Down the Rabbit Hole]]) Po pokonaniu profesora Janusa, Doktor i Rose, podając się za detektywów, odkryli kult wampirów prowadzony przez hrabiego Draculę z Wołoszczyzny. Ścigając się z czasem i próbując uratować ofiary kultu, Doktor spotyka Oscara Wilde'a, który przebywał w więzieniu, cierpiąc z powodu obcej choroby. Ostatecznie Władca Czasu pomógł pisarzowi uciec z więzienia, uleczył go oraz pokonał wampiry. ([[Bat Attack|Komiks:Bat Attack]]) Próbując udowodnić Rose, że ich podróże nie są do końca bezpieczne, Doktor zamontował w TARDIS "randomizer", czyli losowe wybieranie celu podróży. Spowodowało to wylądowanie na trzynastym księżycu, trzynastej planety, trzynastej galaktyki, trzynastego dnia, trzynastego roku, trzynastego wieku. Spotkali tam najbardziej pechowe stworzenia we wszechświecie, Triskaidekafobów. Doktor odkrył, że Bob Kreesus porywał niektórych Triskaidekafobów oraz kradł ich fortunę. Zwracając Triskaidekafobom ich szczęście, Doktor doprowadził do konfrontacji na klifie z Bobem, który niefortunnie z niego spadł, ginąc. ([[Triskaidekaphobia|Komiks:Triskaidekaphobia]]) Uciekając przed armadą Erwon, Doktor wylądował uszkodzoną TARDIS w maszynie do pinballa, która była użyta do uwięzienia ludzi uzależnionych od gier. Rose była zmuszona do gry o swoje życie, a w tym samym czasie Doktor przejął kontrolę nad maszyną, ratując siebie i Rose. ([[Pinball Wizard|Komiks:Pinball Wizard]]) 250px|thumb|Doktor i Rose rozmawiają z załogą bazy stacjonarnejDoktor i Rose wylądowali w bazie stacjonarnej numer 6 na Krop Tor, planecie, która jest zawieszona na orbicie czarnej dziury, K37 Gem 5. W wyniku trzęsienia ziemi TARDIS spadła pod powierzchnię planety, niszcząc psychicznie Doktora i prawdopodobnie kończąc jego podróże. Pracownicy bazy, odkryli źródło energii emanujące spod powierzchni planety. Nie chcieli oni zmienić kierunku odwiertów, narażając TARDIS na uszkodzenie. Bestia terroryzowała pracowników oraz opętywała Oody. Doktor i jedna z pracownic bazy zdecydowali się zejść na powierzchnię planety, odkrywając tajemniczy szyb, który zaczął się otwierać. ([[Nieprawdopodobna planeta|TV:Nieprawdopodobna planeta]]) 250px|thumb|Konfrontacja Doktora z BestiąGdy tuba transportowa została uszkodzona, Doktor postanowił samotnie udać się do szybu. Spotkał tam Bestię, lecz każda próba komunikacji się nie powiodła, gdyż jej podświadomość została przeniesiona do Toby'ego Zeda. Doktor domyślił się, że za pomocą archeologa, Bestia próbuje się wydostać z tego więzienia i zniszczył antyczną wazę, która powstrzymywała planetę przed byciem wessaną przez czarną dziurą. Rose pozbyła się "umysłu Bestii" z rakiety ratunkowej bazy stacjonarnej, a Doktor znalazł swoją TARDIS i zdołał uratować Idę Scott. Holując rakietę, Doktor podmienił pasażerów i wznowił swoje podróże z Rose. ([[Szatańska pułapka|TV:Szatańska pułapka]]) Doktor zabrał Rose na wycieczkę do Paryża. Jednakże szybko odkryli, że zostali uwięzieni w elewacji komputera, który mieszał ludzkie pojęcie dotyczące "perfekcyjnego Paryża". Doktor, Rose i siły ruchu oporu, zniszczyły komputer wirusem. ([[A Date to Remember|Komiks:A Date to Remember]]) 250px|thumb|Konfrontacja Doktora z HoixemDoktor i Rose ścigali Hoixa, kiedy to Doktor spotkał dorosłego Eltona Pope'a, który próbował wytropić Władcę Czasu razem z grupą o nazwie LINDA, gdyż chciał się dowiedzieć dlaczego Doktor był obecny w jego domu, w noc śmierci jego matki. Właściciel TARDIS uniknął konfrontacji z Eltonem, który później był świadkiem coraz dziwniejszych wydarzeń. Po dołączeniu Victora Kennedy'ego do LINDA-y, jej członkowie zaczęli tajemniczo znikać. Ostatecznie, gdy Elton i Victor spotkali Doktora, ten drugi ukazał się w swojej prawdziwej naturze, jako obcy przybysz, który pochłonął wszystkich członków grupy, a jego głównym celem był Doktor. Jednakże, przy pomocy Eltona, Władca Czasu pokonał Victora, powodując jego wsiąknięcie w glebę. Elton dowiedział się też prawdy, o obecności Doktora w dzień śmierci jego matki. ([[Miłość i potwory|TV:Miłość i potwory]]) Doktor i Rose odwiedzili skalistą, jałową planetę i obserwowali gigantyczne stwory podobne do mant. Rose oznajmiła wtedy, że chętnie zostałaby z Doktorem na zawsze. ([[Armia Duchów|TV:Armia Duchów]]) Na kosmicznym krążowniku o nazwie Magellan Doktor i Rose spotkali Pakafroon Wabster, czyli "najlepszy zespół rockowy w historii". Przybysze próbowali naprawić zniszczony statek, by zespół mógł pojawić się na występie, na którym nieobecność mogłaby przypieczętować ich karierę. Doktor razem z członkami zespołu, Sticksem Roosterem oraz Cliffordem Banksem, zaczęli szukać sabotażysty. Nie powiodło im się, a silniki statku wybuchły, zabijając wszystkich na pokładzie, włącznie z Rose. Jednakże, eksplozja uwięziła statek w pętli czasowej, która pozwoliła Doktorowi na zapobiegnięcie tragedii i odnalezienie sabotażysty, którym był Jacey, menadżer trasy koncertowej, który chciał, by zespół zginął w "tragicznym wypadku", przez co staliby się legendami rocka. ([[Interstellar Overdrive|Komiks:Interstellar Overdrive]]) 250px|thumb|Doktor bada pokój ChloeRose i Doktor wybrali się do 2012 roku, by oglądać Igrzyska Olimpijskie. Poznali wtedy młodą dziewczynkę, Chloe Webber, która została opanowana przez obcą istotę, nazywająca się Isolus. Jednakże, Doktor został uwięziony w rysunku wraz z TARDIS, lecz gdy zdołał narysować pochodnię olimpijską, pomógł Rose uwolnić go, wysyłając Isolusa do domu. Płomień olimpijski doładował statek kosmiczny Isolusa, który za pomocą niego mógł dołączyć do swojej licznej rodziny. ([[Kto się jej boi|TV:Kto się jej boi]]) Bitwa o Canary Wharf i utrata Rose 250px|thumb|Doktor i Rose obserwują Cybermanów Podczas rutynowej wizyty na Powell Estate, Doktor i Rose dowiedzieli się, że cała Ziemia jest pod inwazją dziwnych stworzeń, które ludzie nazywali "duchami". Doktor wytropił za pomocą sygnału "duchów" źródło inwazji i okazał się nim być Wieża instytutu Torchwood, gdzie zaraz po przybyciu Władca Czasu został aresztowany przez Yvonne Hartman. Torchwood wykorzystywał "zmiany duchów" jako źródło zasilania, gdyż energia pochodziła z rozrywania dziury pomiędzy równoległymi wymiarami, za każdym razem coraz bardziej. Powiększana dziura pochodziła z podróży "sfery", statku, który mógł podróżować przez pustkę, czyli przestrzeń pomiędzy wymiarami. Dwóch techników, którzy zostali opanowani przez Cybermanów, znów otworzyli przejście pomiędzy światami i wpuścili do swojego świata "duch", które okazały się być właśnie Cybermanami, stworzonymi przez Lumica. Podczas rozpoczęcia inwazji rasy robotów, "sfera" otworzyła się, wypuszczając "Kult Skaro", przetrwałą grupę Daleków, którzy posiadali "Arkę Urodzaju", więzienie zaprojektowane przez Władców Czasu. ([[Armia Duchów|TV:Armia Duchów]]) thumb|250px|Doktor zdaje sobie sprawę z utraty RoseNastępnie Cybermani ogłosili inwazję planety Ziemia i rozpoczęli wojnę z ludzkością oraz później z Dalekami. Chwilę później, Doktor został przeniesiony do wymiaru, z którego Cybermani pochodzili, gdzie spotkał Pete'a Tylera. Władca Czasu dowiedział się tam, że ludzie przejęli uniwersytet Torchwood po odkryciu, co ci mają w planach. Jednostka z równoległego wszechświata przybyła z powrotem do uniwersa Doktora, gdzie Władca Czasu uratował Rose i Mickey'ego, który przez przypadek otworzył "Arkę Urodzaju", uwalniając miliardy Daleków. By unicestwić swoich śmiercionośnych wrogów, Doktor otworzył pustkę, która wessałaby wszystko, co było pokryte jej resztkami. Domyślając się, że Rose też była pokryta resztkami z pustki, wysłał ją z Mickey'em do równoległego świata, by nic jej się nie stało. Miała tam zostać już na zawsze wraz ze swoją rodziną (matką i Pete'm z równoległego wymiaru). Jednakże odmówiła ona tej propozycji i postanowiła zostać z Doktorem. Razem z nim, Rose zajęła się wielkimi dźwigniami, a wszystko szło bardzo dobrze, dopóki jej dźwignia nie zaczęła się psuć. Rose zaczęła być wciągana do pustki, ale została uratowana przez jej ojca z równoległego wymiaru, który tym samym oddzielił ją od Doktora na zawsze. Jakiś czas później doszło do ich ponownego spotkania na Dårlig Ulv Stranden, czyli zatoce Złego Wilka w Norwegii. Doktor wyświetlał siebie jako hologram, a aby mieć wystarczająco dużo energii zaparkował TARDIS przy supernowej. Podczas tego spotkania Rose wyznała Doktorowi miłość, a ten nie zdążył jej wyznać tego samego. I tak właśnie Władca Czasu znów został sam. ([[Dzień zagłady|TV:Dzień zagłady]]) Uciekająca panna młoda Gdy Doktor znów zaczął być samotny i smutny z powodu utraty Rose, w jego TARDIS pojawiła się rudowłosa kobieta, Donna Noble. Od razu oskarżyła go o porwanie, a Doktor nadal dziwił się, jakim sposobem ludzka kobieta zmaterializowała się w jego wehikule. Chwilę później, Donna zauważyła drzwi i chciała nimi wyjść, a Doktor zaczął ją ostrzegać, by się przed nimi zatrzymała. Po ich otwarciu panna młoda doznała szoku, podczas gdy Władca Czasu wyjaśnił jej, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje, po czym zaczął badać ją wzrokiem, próbując dowiedzieć się, jakim sposobem pojawiła się w TARDIS. Donna natychmiast zażądała zabrania jej z powrotem do kościoła, by wznowić ślub, a gdy Doktor wprowadzał współrzędne do konsoli TARDIS, Donna znalazła bluzkę Rose i ponownie zaczęła oskarżać Władcę Czasu o porywanie kobiet. Doktor zasmucił się na wspomnienie o byłej towarzyszce, ale po chwili wylądował swoim wehikułem w Chiswick. Okazało się, że TARDIS zapobiegła lądowaniu w kościele i zabrała ich w inne miejsce. Doktor zajął się swoją machiną, a Donna postanowiła na własną rękę wrócić na ceremonię. Gallifreyańczyk odkrył dowody na to, że obca technologia miała do czynienia z pojawieniem się Donny w TARDIS, która chwilę później została porwana przez pewnego taksówkarza, który tak na prawdę był robotem sterowanym przez obcych. Doktor użył TARDIS, by poruszać się po autostradzie i zabrać Donnę z taksówki. Po uratowaniu Donny, Władca Czasu zaczął z nią rozmawiać, mając nadzieję, że dowie się czegoś o jej konfrontacji z obcymi, po czym odwiózł ją na jej wesele, które szybko zostało przerwane przez roboty, które pokonał za pomocą głośników i swojego dźwiękowego śrubokrętu. Doktor namierzył sygnał obcych, który wydobywał się spod siedziby H.C. Clemens. Wybrał się tam z Donną i jej wybrankiem, Lance'm Bennettem, dyrektorem generalnym tejże firmy. Odkryli tam laboratorium Torchwood, w którym produkowano rdzenną fragmentację, a Donna miała być przekaźnikiem, dzięki któremu miała ona działać. Tam też objawiła im się królowa Racnoss. Wyszło tam też na jaw, że Lance od dłuższego czasu jej pomagał, który i tak został przez nią zdradzony i zamordowany. Doktor wysadził ściany zapory i zalał laboratorium wodą, zmuszając ją do ucieczki. Władca Czasu uratował Donnę i zaproponował jej zostanie jego towarzyszką, lecz ta odmówiła. ([[Uciekająca panna młoda|TV:Uciekająca panna młoda]]) Doktor_i_Donna_patrzą_na_kosmos_(Uciekająca_panna_młoda).jpg|Doktor i Donna obserwują wszechświat Wesele_Donny_(Uciekająca_panna_młoda).jpg|Doktor na weselu Donny Doktor_i_Donna_w_laboratorium_Torchwood_(Uciekająca_panna_młoda).jpg|Doktor i Donna w laboratorium Torchwood Następnie Doktor odwiedził Croxton Hall i tam, u boku kelnerki Daisy White, walczył z duchami Lorda i Lady Tubbs oraz ich gości. Używając antycznej kuranty, czyli chronometru, który odmierzał upływ czasu pomiędzy wymiarami, Władca Czasu przemienił duchy w ludzi, a następnie wziął udział w rocznicy ślubu państwa Tubbsów. ([[13 O'Clock|Komiks:13 O'Clock]]) Będąc w drodze do taniej restauracji Baza na Agrellian Thraxis, Doktor wylądował w zamkniętym systemie ekologicznym na orbicie po ciemniejszej stronie planety. Gdy soniczny śrubokręt pobudził mięsożerne rośliny, przybysz został uratowany przez robota, który zabrał go do profesora Braska. Używając swojego papieru telepatycznego, Doktor wyłgał się z kłopotów i dowiedział się, że rośliny zostały wyhodowane w taki sposób, by mogły przeżyć nawet przy małej ilości światła i w takim stanie szybko wydać plony. Jednakże, jako efekt uboczny pojawiło się zjawisko agresywnego zachowania przy jasnym świetle. Doktor wyprodukował miksturę, która uspokaja rośliny, dzięki czemu mógł uratować profesora Flynta przed atakiem Braska i przeprogramować roboty znajdujące się na stacji, by zaatakowały rośliny. Majstrując przy systemach statku, uruchomił on promień podnoszący, za pomocą którego wyciągnął statek Weapontek z orbity planety. Podczas tego manewru statek zaćmił słońce, a brak światła spowodował śmierć roślin. Następnie Brask i jego kumple zostali schwytani przez robotyczną policję, a Flynt opuścił statek z zamiarem rozpoczęcia swej pracy od zera, za pomocą nasiona, którą ukradł mu wcześniej Brask. ([[Green Fingers|Komiks:Green Fingers]]) Chcąc zobaczyć świąteczne ozdoby w centrum Londynu, Doktor przypadkowo wylądował w sypialni Daniela Francisa Thompsona. Właściciel sypialni dostał się na pokład TARDIS, a potem zaczął majstrować z układem sterowniczym wehikułu, co spowodowało podróż do Belgii w 1914 roku, gdzie obejrzeli mecz piłki nożnej pomiędzy Wielką Brytanią a Niemcami. Po przeżyciu różnych historycznych świąt Bożego Narodzenia, Doktor zawiózł Daniela do domu. ([[Deep and Dreamless Sleep|Proza:Deep and Dreamless Sleep]]) Jakiś czas później, Doktor zatrzymał się w dwunastowiecznej wiosce, w której panowała epidemia czarnej ospy. Odkrył on, że rasa „korsarzy”zmieniła wirusa tak, by zamieniał zarażonych w zombie. Pokonując obcych, Władca Czasu wyleczył mieszkańców wioski. ([[Plague Panic|Komiks:Plague Panic]]) Przybywszy na stację kosmiczną Alpha w XXXVI wieku, Doktor spoktał poszukiwacza problemów, Jimmy'ego i jego robota do spawania X-5, który był nazywany „Bertem”. Doktor odkrył, że Klytode namieszał z obwodami robota i chciał wysadzić kobaltową bombę na pokładzie stacji. Wybuchł spowodowałby awaryjne lądowanie na Ziemi. Władca Czasu uratował Berta i oszukał Klytode, by ten nieumyślnie zniszczył własną planetę. Po tym incydencie, Doktor aresztował obcego. ([[The Snag Finders|Komiks:The Snag Finders]]) Cybermeni na Centurii Doktor wybrał się na małe wakacje na ludzką kolonię na planecie Centuria. Jego odpoczynek został szybko przerwany, gdy odkrył, że oddział Cybermenów ocalał z bitwy o Canary Wharf. Atakujący pojmali Doktora, który w więzieniu poznał Jayne Kadett. Razem zdołali pokonać oddział z Centurii, lecz odkryli, że Cybermeni rozpoczęli odbudowę swojej armii w całym wszechświecie, więc Władca Czasu postanowił poprosić o pomoc Jayne w walce z nimi. ([[The Power of the Cybermen|Komiks:The Power of the Cybermen]]) Kategoria:Doktorowie Kategoria:Postacie z 2 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Postacie z 3 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 nowej serii Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 nowej serii